


Teaser Trailer

by yvonne_tsugu



Series: Spectrum [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, FBI agent Graves, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, phD Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonne_tsugu/pseuds/yvonne_tsugu
Summary: Trailer style fan comic for my Spectrum series, in which SSA Percival Graves in FBI meets ph.D. Newt at federal plaza. Their fate intertwined before they even met.





	Teaser Trailer




End file.
